I am a Pirate, you are a Princess
by xXEpicFailNerdXx
Summary: Jim Hawkins is sent on a new adventure. On this adventure, Jim meets a girl named Melody, who is the princess of two worlds, the land and the sea. But Jim is looked on as just a pirate and nothing more. As they start to get to know each other more, their lives are put into danger. And it's all because of a curse that was put on Melody.
1. Chapter 1

***QUICK NOTE***

**I already uploaded this but I had to do it again because it wasn't letting me add another chapter..-.- **

**So yeah I'm basically really confused right now...**

**I'm new at this, as you can tell lol. But here it is again.**

Character ages:

Melody:16

Jim: 18

Annabelle: 17

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter One: A New Adventure?

Jim soared through the sky, not a worry on his mind. He loved the feeling his solar surfer gave him, that free feeling. He wanted another adventure though, one with Silver. Silver was always a father to him, he really missed the old cyborg. He was 18 now, just finishing school, and he _craved_ a new adventure. Jim got higher and higher in the atmosphere till he felt as if there wasn't any air left. He stepped on a button which folded his sail down and began to fall. This was his favorite part he loved that daredevil feeling. It felt like a dream, a dream that was soon interrupted by his friend, Annabelle.

"Hey! Come down here you'll catch a cold!" Annabelle screamed.

He didn't realize he was this close to the ground. He stomped on his button and lifted up his sail. He started slowing down and landed on the ground in front of her.

"Ha, and since when did you become me mother?" Jim replied sarcastically.

Annabelle looked kind of offended but shook it off. Annabelle was pretty cool, they had been friends for a while now. She was really pretty too and she was also human like him, but he couldn't think of her as anything more than a friend. She also had sort of the same problem he did, her dad left her and her mom. Sarah and her mom, Jamie, were real good friends so that's how they met.

"Your mom sent me to get you…"

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, I don't think so, though she does want to talk to you about something important."

Honestly with that devious smile on her face he thought he was in trouble. He didn't know why he would be in trouble I mean he was making the best grades in the entire school and he had colleges lining up to meet him. But he already planned out his future, he was going to a college that could teach him to be a captain of a ship and sail the galaxy's exploring different places a new adventure every day.

As they entered the Benbow Inn, he saw Morph, Sarah, Jamie, and Silver? Silver was here! Jim got so excited, he ran over there to greet him and see what brings him here.

"Ay, Jimbo! Look at ya'! You've grown haven't ya lad?! " Silver said with a bright smile on his face.

"Haha, yeah I guess. So what brings you here?"

"Well Jimbo that's just what I was talking to your mum about! We'll be going on a new treasure hunt! Me, you, and Annabelle over there!"

"Wai-What? Annabelle's coming to? Why?"

He could already tell she was probably deeply offended, that came out wrong. He didn't mean for it to sound like he didn't want her there, he did! I mean she's his best friend.

"Well yeah Jimbo, you already got yourself an adventure at Treasure Planet, little Anny here still hasn't got hers"

Trying to shake off what Jim had just said Annabelle asked "So, where are we going exactly?"

"Earth." Silver replied with a smile.

* * *

Melody ran down the stairs to her castle, through the grass, and down to the sand till she reached the ocean. The waved splashed on Melody's face, she loved the smell of the sea, that salty sea air. She loved moments like this.

"Ah, Freedom at last…" Melody said with a sigh.

Why wouldn't her mom ease up on her with this whole 'arranged marriage' stuff? I mean couldn't she marry out of_love_? And besides, she's only 16 she did NOT want to marry a stuck-up prince who would drive her crazy. She wanted to marry someone who would help her out and care for her more then they cared about themselves.

Melody never really dated anyone, she was afraid they wouldn't like her once they got to know the real her so she just stayed quiet most the time.

"Melody! Get back here'!" a small crab yelled in the distance. "You have to get ready for da' party"

"Sebastian, the party is a week from now!"

"Yes, but der' has to be arrangements made!"

"Arrangements? What 'arrangements' are we talking about here?"

"Marriage."

Melody felt as if her heart stopped when he said that. Great, she just cleared her mind of that and now he reminded her.

"No, I will not be married to some stranger! I wish I could tell my mother that but I know it would upset her…" Melody said with disgust\sadness one her face.

"Melody, it is da' rulez"

"Melloodddyyyy!" She heard he mother yell in the distance.

Well duty calls, Melody swam back to the shore. When she reached the sand she turned and looked at how beautiful the sunset was on the beach and whispered to herself, "Okay, you can do this, just tell her how you feel about the arranged marriage, you'll be fine. She'll understand…I hope…"

Melody sprinted off to the castle as the sun faded and it drew dark.

* * *

**I don't own Jim, Melody, or any other characters beside Annabelle and her mom Jamie.**

**Hopefully I want have to start over again**

**Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm very sorry this is REALLY late I just didn't know where how to continue plus with school being a pain right now. I personally didn't like how I wrote chapter one. But I decided oh well, I'll just go ahead and continue.. Also I am already working on Chapter 3 so be expecting that very soon, I hope to have them meeting each other very soon because I am tired of writing separate story's. Well enough with these darn announcements get to reading! :) **

* * *

Chapter 2- And We're Off

Jim threw his back pack over his shoulder. He started down stairs to meet up with Annabelle and Silver. He kept thinking this adventure is crazy, why would we go to a planet that was useless to them. I mean come on; at least treasure planet had treasure, even though it did explode… But this place, seventy-five percent of its covered in water! What are we going to do with water? Unless we happen to find a sea monster made of gold, it's a complete waste of a trip. Jim shrugged and continued down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he saw Annabelle, but no Silver.

"Where is he?" Jim asked, annoyed at the fact he wasn't here.

"He said he went to go get a small space-boat so we could get to the Space Port."

"Oh, okay."

Great, all the questions he had wanted to ask Silver had to wait. He felt he had waited long enough. Irritated and tired from the questions that kept him up all night, Jim sat on the couch next to Annabelle. He laid his back and tried to relax. He dozed off for what seemed to be five minutes. When he awoke Annabelle's head was on his shoulder and his head was on her head. She was slowly awakening to. They glanced up at each other and screamed.

"AHHHH!"

"Why was your head on my head!" Annabelle yelled.

"I don't know! Why was your head on my shoulder!"

They both scooted farther away from each other. At that moment Silver busted through the door. Jim and Annabelle both jumped up from the couch. Relief flooded over Jim, he thought Silver left without them.

"Silver!" They both said at the same time.

"Hurry up lad's and lasses and get on the space boat! No time needs to be wasted!"

They climbed on the space-boat and situated. Silver got on after them.

"To the space-port we go!" Silver said

Off they went full speed ahead. Annabelle couldn't help but the laugh, she knew this was it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, her very own adventure.

* * *

Melody pushed the door to her father's study.

"Where's mom at? I need to talk to her" Melody asked.

"Not sure Mel, what do you need to talk to her about?" her father asked with his eyes glued to the papers in his hand.

"Uh… lady problems…"

"Oh uh, okay… I would check her room or the library"

"Okay, thanks dad!"

Melody decided to check the library first since it was the closest. She made her way up the stairs till she came upon the gigantic doors to the library. She pulled them opened and saw her mom sitting in the rocking chair next to the fire, nose in a book.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie."

"Mom," Melody took a deep breath. She had to tell her mom how she felt about this arranged marriage. She of all people would understand, hopefully. "Mom, I can't marry a stranger"

"Aw, Melody honey we've been through this. It's just how things are; I got married when I was sixteen."

" Yeah mom but you married out of love, this is different ."

"Come on Melody, who's to say you won't fall in love with this guy."

"I know that I won't, I've seen him before. And sure he is handsome, but his manners, and him! He is so rude!" Melody sighed, " I can't marry a stuck up brat like him! I won't!"

"You might not have much of a choice dear, it's the law! You have to!"

Melody began to walk out of the room, trying to hold in her tears. Of course she wouldn't understand. Why did she even think she would.

* * *

**Oh and sorry one more thing, I will also be uploading this to deviantart. Hopefully soon, I am also working on some artwork for this story too so yeah hope to get done with that soon as well. (: **


End file.
